Wrongest
by Carola Weasley
Summary: Ele foi meu erro." Slash. Dohko/Shion.


**Wrongest**

Por Carola Weasley

_Início._

_Nós temos a vida inteira pela frente!

Quando me gritou isso, ele estava sorrindo com aqueles dentes pontiagudos, o olhar feroz e os cabelos revoltos emoldurando a sua face. Eu jamais esqueci daquele momento. Ele estava errado.

Nós tinhamos apenas 15 anos, e eu estava antes meditando enquanto imaginava a melhor maneira de consertar a armadura bronze que estava na minha frente. Ele chegou, pareceu indignado com a minha paz aparente, e se jogou em cima de mim me derrubando contra a relva verde e um pouco macia.

Era o mesmo terror de sempre. Eu me dedicava demais ao trabalho e isso era insuportável para aquele chinês cretino. Ele dizia para eu me divertir mais, para apreciar melhor a vida que eu tinha em minha frente. Ele estava tão errado.

_Eu sei disso Dohko. E eu quero me esforçar para doá-la completamente a nossa Deusa.

E eu sempre o respondia da mesma forma

_Você deveria apreciar mais a sua vida! Eu sei que ela é dedicada à Athena, mas isso não significa que não pode se divertir!

Seus argumentos me pareciam inúteis, e tudo que eu sentia era seu corpo pesando sobre o meu. Ele resolvera que me prender deitado entre suas pernas me faria ponderar mais sobre seu discurso. Eu simplesmente deixava ele usar as suas artimanhas. Acredito que palavras devem ser ouvidas e levadas em consideração na maioria dos casos.

_Eu aproveito minha vida, Dohko. Aproveito da tranqüilidade deste parque para relaxar, aproveito dos treinos para poder servir à nossa Ídola com toda a minha força, aproveito as estrelas para compreender minha insignificância, aproveito o sol para dar valor a vida. E aproveito das minhas companhias para me divertir.

Ele cruzou os braços, pensando, e desviou seu olhar de mim por alguns segundos. Os raios de sol bateram em seu rosto realçando a cor esverdeada de seus olhos agora semi-cerrados. Quando pareceu que havia chegado a uma conclusão o sorriso de seu rosto aumentou, e ele colocou suas mãos apoiadas cada qual ao lado de minha cabeça com o braço levemente curvado aproximando muito nossos rostos. E ele gritou em vitória.

_Já sei! Você pensa assim porque os lemurianos conseguem viver mais de dois séculos! E isso provavelmente o faz pensar que, sendo assim, poderá deixar tudo para depois. Até viver!

Eu normalmente não corto as pessoas na metade do seu raciocínio, mesmo quando já na metade percebo um grande equívoco. Isso é bom porque, dependendo da incoerência dita, eu consigo até mesmo mais contra argumentos. Novamente, ele estava errado.

_Isso é absurdo. Por mais que eu tenha a possibilidade de viver por duzentos anos, eu tenho total ciência de que devo entregar a minha vida à nossa Deidade Athena se for o caso. Sei muito bem que por ser cavaleiro a minha vida é muito curta.

Eu vi medo nos olhos do libriano. Aquela era a verdade esquecida.

_Mas você não teme a morte, Shion.

_Não. Assim como você, Dohko, eu apenas a aceito.

_Mas nunca de forma passiva.

_Nunca.

E pairou um silêncio entre nós. Continuavamos na mesma posição, encarando os olhos do outro e absorvendo a conversa. O vento descansava, e por isso as árvores não precisavam farfalhar.

_Eu descobri que quero ser feliz, Shion. E me dedicar um pouco a mim enquanto a Deusa não decide meu fim. – Ele havia feito aquela escolha a anos, eu sabia disso. Desde que tinha entrado naquele centro de treinamento na grécia, o chinês já tinha sua decisão tomada. – A nossa vida só pertence a nós mesmos.

_Sim. E eu resolvi entregar a minha à Athena.

_Eu sei, e por ela você irá morrer.

Eu sabia daquilo. Minha vida pertencia a Deusa, mas nào era ela que decidiria a minha morte. E, como sempre, Dohko estava errado.

Ergui um pouco o meu tronco apoiando-me em meus cotovelos, e deixei que uma das minhas mãos fosse ancorar na nuca de Dohko. Puxei-o levemente em minha direção até que seus lábios pousassem sobre os meus. Ele deixou o sorriso brincar mais em seus lábios e fechou seus olhos.

Errado. Errado. Errado! Dohko estava sempre errado e ele aceitou um beijo meu. E isso fazia daquele beijo então um erro?

_Você é um mentiroso, ariano. – Sua mão saiu da grama e foi parar segurando fortemente uma das mechas do meu cabelo. – Você se esquece que não existe signficado em uma vida infeliz. Você pode ter jurado dar sua força e sua lealdade em nome de Athena, mas você está entregando a sua felicidade em minhas mãos.

_Errado. É possível encontrar significado em uma vida infeliz sim. Mas sim, eu te entrego o fardo de ser quem vai me fazer feliz. Não me arrependo.

E ele abriu o maior sorriso do mundo. E eu percebi que era dono de uma parcela expressiva de seu amor, e que eu era a felicidade dele. Por mais que viessem guerras, e por mais que viessem dores. Por mais que viesse o esquecimento eterno, aquele foi o nosso momento. E confesso que foi a melhor passagem de minha vida.

Dohko sempre esteve errado. A vida inteira ele se enganou com situações mundanas. Eu nunca mais entreguei minha felicidade a ninguém. Mas eu tive uma vida com muita relevância. Vivi em nome da Deusa, amando-a. Eu sei que Dohko fez o mesmo.

Se me perguntarem eu não sinto rancor ou qualquer outro tipo de ressentimento de Athena por nos ter separado. Também não tenho arrependimento de ter me apaixonado excessivamente e convivido com isso ao longo das décadas. Foi uma escolha que fiz.

Ele foi o meu erro, porque tentei amá-lo até a exaustão e falhei. O que sinto por ele foi mais eterno do que minha dedicação a Deusa. E eu sei que fui o significado da vida dele. Ele estava errado em me fazer assim, mas essa era a maneira de Dohko.

Há quem não acredite, mas nós vivemos. Infelizmente, não a vida toda que tivemos pela frente.

_Fim._

**N/A**: Sabe, Sini-Lini, fiz essa fic exclusivamente para você, com um Ship que não me envolvia a anos. Eu juro que quis terminar uns 5 paragrafos antes, no final feliz, mas eu precisava dar uma conclusão a eles. Presente para você, sobrinha amada. Desculpe-me as falhas, mas sou impaciente e precisava te entregar antes.


End file.
